Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 45
is the forty-fifth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The Beyblade World Championship Finals are underway and the eight pairs are introduced (with King and Queen being heavily booed). In this final part, each team member fight one sudden death match. Teams with two wins advance to the next round. If there is one win and one loss for each competing team, then the winners of each match will face each other in a tiebreaker. Tyson tries to talk to Zeo before his match begins, but Gordo pushes him against the wall. Zeo eventually emerges from his room and agrees to talk. Tyson asks Zeo to explain his actions to him and says they are "friends" but Zeo rejects this and makes it clear once again that now they are enemies. Ozuma, who overheard the conversation, confronts Tyson and says if he's not capable of realizing that Zeo is now his enemy, he will seal Dragoon right away to protect it. Tyson understands and heads for the stands to watch them fight. Once the competition begins, Zeo's team mate Gordo makes short work of Dunga. Then it's Zeo turn. After a very intense battle, with Zeo motivated by his need to capture the four bit-beasts and Ozuma motivated by his mission of protecting them, Zeo seems unable to overcome Ozuma's power, but when he reminds of his father telling him of a still-unrevealed secret, he summons up his power and calls upon Cerberus, which surprises everyone. At this point, Kenny's laptop malfunctions due to some interference. Ozuma brings Flash Leopard out and gives everything he's got, setting his Beyblade on fire, but loses anyway. Major Events * Tyson confronts Zeo about his sudden betrayal, but is ignored. * Gordo and Zeo defeat Dunga and Ozuma with ease. Characters *Mr. Dickenson *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Blader DJ *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Dr. Zagart *Doctor K *Mariam *Joseph *Ozuma *Dunga *King *Queen *Zeo Zagart *Gordo Beyblades *Flash Leopard 2 *Vortex Ape 2 *Burning Kerberous *Orthros Featured Beybattles *Dunga (Vortex Ape 2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Gordo & Orthros *Ozuma (Flash Leopard 2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous Trivia *The part where Gordo pushes Tyson against the wall is not shown in the English dub. **Another part that was not shown in the English dub was Ozuma setting his Beyblade on fire. Gallery Ozuma40.png Ozuma41.PNG DungaandOzuma.jpg Gordo vs Dunga.png Mrx21.jpg Dunga vs Gordo.png Ozuma.png Ozuma vs Zeo.jpg Mrx23.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_46713.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 50517.jpg Ozuma Angry.png Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_141575.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 142109.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_144778.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_151752.jpg Ozuma Yelling.png Flash Leopard.png Flash Leopard Attacking.png Flash Leopard vs Cerberus.png Flash Leopard Pushed back.png Flash Leopard hurt.png Flash leopard being attacked.png Ozuma Injured.png Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 317417.jpg Cross Fire!.png Zeo.png Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 349349.jpg Zeo01.jpg Zeo02.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_357090.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_365398.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_321221.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_7341.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_380647.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_17985.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_22523.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_160327.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_195062.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_245045.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_248815.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_347380.jpg tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o8_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o9_1280.png tumblr_otq026pMqR1w4q252o10_1280.png tumblr_otprowrIvN1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otprowrIvN1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otps5n0rXd1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otps5n0rXd1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_otpvu6zaEY1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otptbhVQYa1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otptbhVQYa1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpwko5ZSY1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpwq1OgSi1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otpwq1OgSi1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otrrmsTNMO1w4q252o7_250.png tumblr_otrrmsTNMO1w4q252o8_250.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otptyqLBkV1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otpyao6GRJ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otpzcpiKNa1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otq0jauLWT1w4q252o1_1280.png Zeo52.png Depressed_tyson.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series